A semiconductor device may be electrically connected to another semiconductor device or a printed circuit board using a through electrode, i.e., TSV, which penetrates the substrate. The through electrode can be used to create a 3D package capable of an enhanced electrical transmission speed compared to packages with a solder ball or solder bump.